


Quand nous serons grands

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Entre chien et loup [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, kid!Remus, kid!Sirius
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: "-Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade. Il s'appelle Remus."





	

C'était la rentrée scolaire à l'école maternelle de St Johns. Ce jour-là, un nouvel élève arriva dans la moyenne section. C'était un petit garçon avec de beaux cheveux châtain-roux, un peu trop longs, qui lui retombaient sur ses yeux couleur miel. Il paraissait si timide quand il entra dans la salle de classe. La maîtresse l'accueillit et le présenta aux autres élèves.

-Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade. Il s'appelle Remus. J'espère que vous serez gentil avec lui.

Puis, l'institutrice leur donna un dessin à colorier suivant les numéros. Le petit Remus s'assit seul à une table, mais il n'avait pas de feutres. Il se leva alors et alla voir un petit garçon blond :

-Tu peux me prêter tes feutres, s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il timidement.  
-Non, c'est à moi, t'as qu'à avoir les tiens.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres enfants assis à la table du petit blond.

-Vous pouvez me prêter vos feutres, s'il vous plait ?, questionna-t-il à nouveau.

Encore une fois, il essuya un refus. Alors il se mit à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Remus ?  
-Y veulent pas me prêter leurs feutres, sanglota le petit garçon.  
-Ce n'est pas bien les enfants !, gronda la maîtresse. Qui veut partager ses feutres avec Remus ?

Seul un élève leva la main. Un mignon petit garçon brun aux grands yeux gris.

-C'est bien, Sirius. Va t'asseoir à côté de Remus, comme ça il n'aura pas besoin de se lever à chaque fois qu'il voudra un feutre.  
-Oui, maîtresse.

Les deux petits garçons allèrent s'asseoir à leur table.

-T'es gentil, toi. Les autres, ils sont tous méchants, déclara Remus.  
-Moi, je serai jamais méchant avec toi.

C'est sur cette promesse que naquit l'amitié de Remus et Sirius. À partir de ce jour-là, les deux garçonnets devinrent inséparables. Le premier, qui était très timide, était devenu le souffre-douleur de la classe; le second le défendait donc contre les autres élèves, n'hésitant jamais à se battre.

Au mois de décembre, Remus ne vint pas à l'école pendant quelques jours, Sirius était inquiet de ne pas voir son petit camarade. Durant cette période, il resta dans son coin, n'approchant pas des autres élèves, parfois il pleurait un peu en réclamant Remus. Alors quand il revint enfin, Sirius lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras et partout où il allait il traînait Remus en le tenant par la main. Il lui avait aussi dit :

-Quand je serai grand, je serai docteur et je resterai avec toi, comme ça tu ne seras jamais malade.

Le dix mars était l'anniversaire de Remus, il allait avoir cinq ans.

-Tu veux inviter des petits camarades pour ton anniversaire, mon chéri ?  
-Sirius.  
-Que Sirius, tu es sûr ?  
-Oui. J'aime pas les autres. Ils sont méchants.  
-Alors d'accord. J'irai voir sa maman pour lui demander si elle est d'accord pour qu'il vienne.

Trois jours plus tard, les deux petits garçons fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Remus. Sirius avait apporté un livre de contes pour son camarade qui commençait à savoir lire. Pour le remercier, Remus fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Sirius. La mère de Remus qui avait assisté à la scène, trouva cela mignon et eu un sourire quand plus tard, Sirius rendit son petit baiser à son fils. Mais elle était bien la seule à être de cet avis. En effet, quand la mère de Sirius vint le chercher, elle lui raconta la petite scène et celle-ci se mit en colère après son fils et dès qu'ils eurent quitté la maison de Remus, elle le disputa de plus belle.

-Sirius, les garçons ne se font pas des bisous entre eux. Ce n'est pas normal !  
-Pourquoi ? Moi, j'aime bien faire des bisous à Remus…

Sa mère ne répondit pas mais le gifla.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir contredit. Si jamais j'apprends que tu as recommencé, ce sera pire. C'est compris ?  
-Oui, maman.

Malgré les menaces de sa mère, Sirius continua à embrasser son ami quand ils étaient seuls. Et Remus invitait régulièrement le garçon à venir goûter chez lui, sachant qu'il pourrait lui faire des bisous. Au début, la mère de Sirius n'était pas très d'accord pour laisser son fils aller chez ce garçon qui, d'après elle, pervertissait son fils, mais très vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus heureuse quand elle n'avait pas son fils près d'elle. Elle consentit alors à le laisser se rendre chez Remus. Ce dernier rayonnait à chaque visite de son camarade.

-Remus, viens voir s'il te plaît, l'appela un jour sa mère.  
-Quoi ? J'ai pas fais de bêtise…  
-Je sais bien, mon chéri. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Et je suis sûr que tu vas être très content…  
-Je vais avoir un petit frère ?, demanda le garçonnet avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.  
-Non. Sirius va passer une semaine entière à la maison. Ses parents partent en voyage et ils ne veulent pas l'emmener avec eux, alors sa maman m'a demandée si je voulais bien le garder pendant ce temps là. Tu es content ?  
-Oh, oui. Très.  
-Il faut qu'on aille le chercher chez lui. Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
-Oui.  
-Très bien mais juste une chose; tu ne lui fais pas de bisou devant ses parents, sinon ils vont se fâcher contre lui. D'accord ?  
-Oui, maman.  
-Alors allons-y.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la femme et les deux garçons étaient de retour.

-Madame, je vais dormir où ?  
-Dans la chambre de Remus, je vais t'installer un lit de camp.  
-Pourquoi Sirius peut pas dormir dans mon lit ?  
-Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de place et en plus sa maman serait en colère contre moi si elle savait que je vous fais dormir ensemble.  
-Et si on ne lui dit pas ?  
-Non, les garçons. Vous aurez chacun votre lit. Allez jouer maintenant pendant que je vous prépare des crêpes.  
-Ouais ! Tu viens Sirius ?  
-Oui. On peut jouer avec ta moto ?  
-Si tu veux.

Les deux garçonnets sortirent dans la cour et chacun leur tour, ils montèrent le petit deux-roues. Au bout d'environ une heure, la mère de Remus les appela pour prendre leur goûter.

-Elles sont très bonnes vos crêpes, madame.  
-Merci, Sirius.  
-Est-ce que vous pourrez faire le gâteau pour le mariage de Remus et moi ?  
-Ça fait deux gâteaux alors…  
-Bah non.  
-Pourquoi non ? Un pour ton mariage, et un pour celui de Remus. Un plus un, ça fait deux.  
-Mais on va se marier ensemble quand on sera grand, alors ça fait juste un mariage…  
-Ah, mais je ne savais pas que vous vouliez vous marier ensemble, rit la mère de Remus.  
-Bah oui, répondit son fils comme si c'était une évidence.

La femme n'osa pas dire aux garçons que ce n'était pas possible. Après tout, il fallait bien laisser rêver les enfants, l'innocence disparaîtrait bien assez vite. Et ils étaient tellement mignons quand ils se faisaient des bisous comme deux petits amoureux.


End file.
